Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Olympus Coliseum
Coliseum *Items Obtainable: Mega Potion, Mythril Shard, Entry Pass, Hero License, Dalmatians 22 - 24. *Accessories Obtainable: Inferno Band. *Magic Obtainable: Thunder. *Abilities: Sonic Blade. *Trinities: Blue Trinity 7 and 8. *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Soldier, Large Body, Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody. *Bosses Encountered: Cloud, Cerberus. Coliseum Overview First things first, check under the statues on your left and right to find Blue Trinity you can use to reach some items - the one on the left nets you a Mythril Shard, and the one on the right will net you Dalmatians 22 - 24. There's a chest behind the pillars to the left of the door - it contains a Mega-Potion. When you enter the double doors, talk to Phil, who asks you to move the stone slab on the wall - try to push it until Sora says it's too heavy. Talk to Phil again, and you'll be allowed into the trials. Unequip Vortex if you have it equipped - it's more trouble than it's worth during the trials. You need to break 20 barrels in 30 seconds - first, hit the middle three barrels until you finish up the combo, and keep moving in a straight line to destroy the barrels. Next, you'll need to break 25 barrels in 60 seconds - the barrels are spread out and on different platforms. Break the barrels around the edge, then jump onto the lowest platform and work your way up, breaking barrels as you go. At the top, hit the barrel into the one on the floating platform - you can also use Fire spells to break it. Now, you can re-equip Vortex - talk to Phil, and he'll give you the Thunder spell. Go outside and talk to Hades, who gives you an Entry Pass - head back into the lobby and show it to Phil to get into the preliminaries. The preliminaries are tough if you haven't been grinding for levels - you'll fight through seven battles without a chance to restock your inventory. You'll fight six battles against Heartless enemies, and the last one against Cloud - you don't have to win against Cloud, but you do have to win the first six to get to him. Preliminaries You'll fight against a new enemy type, the Blue Rhapsody - 24 HP, 11 ATK, 10 DEF, and 1 EXP. To defeat them, target them with Fire, and watch for their drops of HP and MP balls. Below are the six rounds and what enemies you'll face. *Shadow Scout: Soldier x4, Blue Rhapsody x3 *Sinisters: Shadow x10, Blue Rhapsody x3 *Heat & Freeze: Red Nocturne x5, Blue Rhapsody x5 *Shadow Platoon: Shadow x2, Soldier x2, Red Nocturne x3, Blue Rhapsody x3 *Blue Revenge: Blue Rhapsody x9 *Big One: Large Body x1, Red Nocturne x4, Blue Rhapsody x4 BOSS FIGHT: Cloud Coliseum Overview II When you're through fighting, you'll be back in the lobby - if you won the fight against Cloud, go ahead and save your game, then head back in to fight Cerberus after restocking your inventory with some Potions. If you didn't win the fight against Cloud, head back to an earlier part of the game and grind for some levels until you're three levels or more higher than what you are currently. Then, return and fight Cerberus - be sure to save your game first, either way. BOSS FIGHT: Cerberus Coliseum Overview III Talk to Phil to receive the Hero License, and Cloud will show up to bestow the Sonic Blade ability to you. Equip it - it's very useful. Time to head back to Traverse Town - use the double doors to leave. Return to Traverse Town II *Items Obtainable: Megalixir, Orichalcum, Curaga-G, Postcard x2 Now that your back in Traverse Town, head to the 3rd District and look in the corner to find a pipe with a broken wire sticking out - hit it with Thunder to hear a chime. Now go to the 2nd District and enter the Gizmo Shop - clear out the enemies and take a look at the newly-raised platforms. Use the platforms to reach the upper level of the shop, and step on the three switches to hear another chime. Drop down to the lower level and wait for the clock to stop - examine it for two Postcards. Mail them in the 1st District to get a Megalixir and an Orichalcum. Drop off the Dalmatians you've saved thus far at the Dalmatian House to receive Curaga-G, upgrade your equipment, and head back to Wonderland. Return to Wonderland *Items Obtainable: Shell-G, Thundara-G Stop off at the Queen's Castle and enter the Lotus Forest - jump up the two mushrooms in the faux lake on your left and drop into the clearing. Use Thunder on the nearby Bellflowers to get Shell-G. Jump back out of the clearing and head to the back of the forest where the three mushrooms are - jump onto the smallest, then jump to the left so that you land on the branch with the acorn. Jump again to the door to enter the Bizarre Room, and head through the painting to enter the Secret Place. Shock the flowers to get a Thundara-G. Leave the Lotus Forest, and get back to the Gummi Ship - try your hand at ship building if you like, then travel to the last mystery world on the world map - Deep Jungle. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page->